


Waking Dreams

by Matrix



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matrix/pseuds/Matrix
Summary: Written in 2015





	Waking Dreams

I write as mind transforms into warm slush.  
My eyes will close, the peace of nought is here.  
The words come slow as held in syrup's gush.  
There's still an hour left, so I now steer  
my keyboard into waking dreams. Let's go  
and see what lies ahead - ahead a head!  
I'm yawning now, and it is too. It shows  
inside its mouth infinity - some dead  
come forth to greet us now in case of fire.  
The witch already broke the glass. And she  
wields both extinguisher and flame. The liar's  
not her; she wants the place ensured that we  
are safe and no disaster's gonna come  
and ruin such a moment with its hum.


End file.
